


Tamed

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark!Reaper, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You were an Overwatch medic doing your job when you happened to save the man known as Reaper. So you shouldn't be too surprised when he shows up unexpectedly at your door during the first day of your heat to give you his thanks.





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> The longest piece I've ever done and it was commissioned by the amazing [FateDeniedHope](http://fatedeniedhope.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please enjoy!

No one said that being a medic for the newly reformed Overwatch was going to be easy. You had started not that long ago, but you already felt the heavy burden on your shoulders when you were out on the field. Not including all the paperwork that you had to fill out whenever you returned to base. 

Your kit wasn’t as advanced as Dr. Zeigler’s was, but it was good for emergency patch ups for those teammates that felt the need to dive into the midst of battle, only to come back to you injured and asking for help. You mainly carried the primary medic supplies in case someone needs a few stitches, along with quite a few canisters of the biotic field generators to help along the healing process.

Along with that, you also had emergency suppressants in case you were on a mission that would last too long to give to the omegas. You hated when they would go into heat in the middle of a battle and leave a sticky mess in your area until their Alpha could come and pick them up. 

Because who was more suited to dealing with alphas and omegas in heats and ruts than a beta? Sure it always sucked to get their scent off of you but seeing as how you couldn’t smell it too much in the first place, you couldn’t complain. 

As you and your team waited in the drop ship, you double checked to make sure that you had all your supplies in case something went wrong before strapping in. On your way to your destination, your squad leader informed your team on what the next leg of your mission entailed. 

Apparently, Talon had hired two notorious Australians to rig a building with explosives, and it was your team’s job to make sure that it didn’t go off. However, there were reports of several civilians trapped on the ground floor of the building; some of them were probably injured. So you and the other medic were assigned with trying to get as many people out as you could. On top of that, your leader told everyone to keep an eye out for Reaper, which did cause some concerns amongst your peers. 

You had initially heard of Reaper when you first joined Overwatch but had never actually encountered him in battle. Which, according to what everyone was saying, was deemed a good thing and you planned on keeping it that way. You didn’t pay attention to the whispers of others on how he showed no mercy and took no captives.

As the ship finally touched down at your destination, everyone quickly rushed out since time was of was the essence. The other medic and yourself ran towards the tall building to try and get everyone out. However, when you ran inside, you were met with a lot of debris and began calling out to anyone.

After some time of moving rocks and shouting, you arrived at two empty hallways, and the sounds of crying in the distance echoed through each one. You quickly got on your earpiece and alerted the leader that you were going to split up and try and save as many as you could.

Your leader informed you to hurry up because there wasn’t much time. The Australian known as Junkrat had rigged bombs on all of the pillars underground and time was quickly running out.

The two of you turned to look at one another and wished each other good luck as your both took off in opposite directions. As you stumble around the rocks and other debris, you finally find the survivors. It was a group of 4 children; one teenage girl and three children appearing to be under the age of five. 

After quickly assessing them for any injuries, you informed them that you were here to help and would lead them out. The teenage girl told you that their parents were on the other side of the building. You picked up the youngest and told her that you understood and promised that you would come back for them, but that they needed to get out first.

They followed you through the chaos, and once you got to the beginning of the cross roads, you instructed them to follow the path that had been paved. It was safe to go through, and there was a team out there waiting for them, but you had to go back for their parents.

The girl nodded and thanked you before taking the child from your arms and ran through the debris, the other two quickly moving behind her. As you watch them leave, you tried to communicate with your other teammate to see if she still needed help, but all you got was silence. You cursed as you ran down the other corridor, yelling your teammate's name when all of a sudden, an explosion beneath you knocked you back.

You yell as your ears ring with the blast. After some time you got back up, cursing as you stood. After quickly giving yourself a once-over and making sure you were okay, you began calling out for your teammate yet again. You had tried the comms once more, still to no avail.

Suddenly, you hear a loud groan call out through the darkness, and you stumble around the debris as you try to locate the source of the noise. As you turned the corner, you see a man in black leaning on the wall for support. You watch him fall, and you run over to him and manage to push him back against the wall.

You look at him, and your eyes widen as red eyes stare back at you, practically glaring right through your frightened expression. You note the brightness of his sclera, and the trimmed facial hair against his ashen gray skin, as some mist slowly beings to seep off of him as he holds his side.

You’re so wrapped up in him that you don’t even notice the sharpness of his canines until he speaks to you in a dark annoyed tone, “Get away.” 

You know who this is. This is the very man/creature that you’ve been warned to kill on site or run away. But you hesitate and think about what you should do. Should you kill him or help him? I mean he very well could have been sent there to take out your team.

He opens his mouth to speak before letting out a curse as more mist begins to disappear on him, and you finally look down to see his clawed glove turning with blood as he adds more pressure to the wound on his stomach.

The answer is clear to you. You wanted to be a medic to help people, not watch them die. Even if this wraith-like man is Talon’s most notorious killer, you can’t find it in yourself to not help him.

You finally open your mouth to speak to him, hoping that he recognizes the small red plus sign on the collar of your jacket as the symbol of a healer, and address him like you would any other injured client.

“I-I’m Agent Y/N, I’m a medic for Overwatch,” you pause as he lowly growls at you, eyes still boring into you. “I’m here to help.”

You couldn’t help but notice a particular type of smell, one you couldn’t place when he threw his head back to laugh at your last statement. However, you ignore him and take off your backpack to begin retrieving your necessary equipment.

Reaper stills for a bit as he watches you with a curious look on his face. Only when you reach out your hand to take off his ammo belt, does he finally grab your wrist to stop you.

You stare directly back at him before speaking, “I’m not going to hurt you. That’s not my job. I’m just trying to take off your belt so I can access the wound easier.”

He stares at you for a beat longer than you’d like before letting go, a definite frown on his face. You remove his ammo belt and armor, and you thank him as he helps you push up your shirt. You quickly locate the piece of shrapnel embedded in this side as wisps of mist roll off of it. Reaper winces as you touch it to assess just how deep it is in there.

“Sorry,” you say as you reach into your kit to grab a pair of pliers. You latch onto it and briskly yank it out, for which he lets out a quiet curse, and quickly move to stop the additional bleeding. 

You work fast to disinfect the area before taking out a thread and needle and begin to stitch the area. After you’ve finished, you place a biotic field to help the healing process along. Finally, you plop down next to him and let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding. You catch him staring at your out of the corner of your eyes and turn to meet his gaze, ignoring the speeding of your heart as his scent rolls off of him. God, what is that smell? You know he’s an alpha, but you’ve never smelled something this intense before. The fact that a beta like you can even sense it says loads about him already.

“What?” you absentmindedly ask Reaper as you lean your head back to look at the ceiling before all of a sudden snapping back to attention. 

Shit, your teammate! In the rush of things, you’d forgotten all about them. 

As you go to push yourself off the wall and stand, Reaper grabs you again by the wrist and pulls you down. You try and resist him as he maneuvers your body to straddle his, but your strength is no match for his. He finally gets you to stop your squirming as he slips a hand into your hair, pulling your head back, so your throat is exposed to him.

You bite back a moan as he brings you closer to his mouth, his teeth scraping dangerously close against your jugular. His smell overwhelms your senses, and you can do nothing but allow him to continue tasting you.

“Reaper,” you whimpered as his tongue swirled around your scent glands, “Please, I have to go. I-I have to find the others.”

He sneered against your skin before pulling you away from him.

“I was only trying to thank you,” his voiced drawled out, practically thick with honey as he brought you to look at directly back at him.

“You’re w-welcome,” you stammered out. Your chest was pressed hard against Reaper's, and you felt the vibrations of his laugh throughout your entire body this time.

“You’re funny, cariño. But I don’t think I’m through with you yet.”

His lips slammed into yours, and you tried to push away from him again, but his hold on your hair was tight. You stilled as he began to invade your mouth, tongue fighting against yours for dominance.

“Agent Y/N. Agent Y/N, do you hear me?” rang out a voice in the darkness, snapping you back to your current predicament.

Reaper pulled away with a small growl as he turned his face towards the direction of the sound. Footsteps in the distance slowly became louder as they continued calling your name.

“Looks like the the cavalry's here,” he said, finally releasing you. 

You quickly got off of him and stood up, with Reaper doing the same as they came nearer. However, before he left, he turned back to face you one last time.

“I’ll be seeing you again very soon,” he said before turning into mist and disappearing as your team finally caught up with you.

**\------------------------------------**

One of the good things about living off base was that when you hit your heat, you didn’t have to worry about roommates or nosy alphas. Which is one of the reasons why when you had first joined Overwatch, and they had offered you free room and board, you had politely declined. You liked your privacy and preferred the time away from the hectic life that was working as a medic for them.

Even though you were a beta, you still got your heat every about twice a year or so. You didn’t bother taking suppressants like the Omegas did because it wasn’t as strong or as big of a deal. Throughout the years you had grown accustomed to the signs of your heat appearing, so you had been able to plan accordingly.

This time, however, proved to be different. It seemed as if your heat came without warning, and you barely had enough time to gather enough water and pillows to get you through these next few days. You moaned as you slowly walked to the kitchen to retrieve some cold water from the fridge. The warmth between your legs was slowly becoming more than you could bear.

“Is it usually this strong?” you thought to yourself as you opened the fridge and placed a cold bottle against the back of your neck, hoping that it would help with the fever running rampant. Your body was going crazy and the fact that it had come all of a sudden was surprising as well.

You gulped down the water before heading back to the nest in your room. Just as you went to turn off the kitchen light, however, you noticed something strange slowly seeping in under your door. You squinted and looked a bit closer, trying to make out the dark clouds as more and more of it came through the small crack underneath.

“I was right,” called out a voice from nowhere, making you stop in your tracks. “You were about to go into heat.”

Your hairs stood on edge as you watched the mist from under your door begin to gather into the shape of a man. When it finally solidified, you were looking at none other than the man whose life you had just saved a couple of days before. Reaper.

“W-What are you doing here,” you stammered out as he slowly removed his mask and placed it on the counter next to him. 

He turned his red eyes towards you and this time when he grins; you can see all of his sharp teeth, the mist no longer rolling off of him. Instead, it seemed to move towards you, making you take a step back as it swirled around your hair.

“You smelled like such a whore the other day. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he casually says while taking off his gloves and trench coat as well, draping them both over a chair.

Keeping his eyes trained on you, he slowly begins to undo his ammo belts and continues speaking, “I was thinking of all the things I would have done to you if that fucking shrapnel hadn’t caught me off guard.”

You can barely breathe as his eyes pierced into yours. You almost feel as if you’re in a trance, the sound of the belts hitting the floor seemed like a million miles away.

“Unfortunately, our little meeting was cut short when your team arrived, and you left with them,” he practically spat out the last word before continuing, “So I got to thinking on how to repay you for your little act of kindness.”

As he spoke, his scent began to fill the room. The smell of dominance was permeating your senses, and it took all your strength to continue remaining upright as slick practically poured down your leg. And that’s when you realized what that smell was when you first met him. You were surprised it took you so long to figure it out. He was going through a rut.

“W-Why me?” you whispered, and you couldn’t help but admire his chiseled torso as his shirt came off as well. The ashen gray color of his skin only accentuated the scars littering his body, and you wanted to do nothing more than give into your instincts as your heat finally hit you full swing. 

“You want to know why I chose you when an apex alpha like myself can do better than a silly beta in heat?” he laughed as he crossed his arms across his broad chest. The muscles on his biceps were only fueling your desire to be mated. 

You continued to resist, opting instead to slowly start moving back towards your room. You always kept a gun in your nightstand, just in case, and if you could just reach it, you knew you would be safe. Reaper seemed to catch on to your plan of escape, however, and slowly began walking towards you.

“I figured that any woman who took care of me the way you did on that battlefield was worthy of being my mate. Also, what better way to repay you for saving my life, than having you carry my pups?” Reaper said as you turned around to try to run to your room.

You let out a scream as his body shoved you face-first into the wall. His weight held you down as you felt his lips on your ear, nibbling just enough to elicit a small whimper from your mouth. 

He grinned at you as one of his arms wrapped around your waist to pull your hips flush against him before speaking, “You run fast, _conejita_ , but you can’t escape me or your calling. Accept what you are.”

“I should have let you die!” you yelled as you struggled to get out of his grip. Your wiggling hips against his front only spurred him further.

“That was your mistake,” he purrs into your ear as his lips begin to move down from your neck to your shoulder and backup, peppering kisses on your exposed skin. You let out another whimper when his sharp teeth start to nibble on the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck.

His free hand wanders up to your chest. You gasp as he practically shreds the soft material, and eagerly begins to knead at your free breast. You bite your bottom lip and try to hold back the moans that threatened to escape as he teasingly pinches and pulls on your sensitive nipple.

“Don’t try to resist your nature, cariño,” he breathes in your ear. “I can see you’re struggling.”

Suddenly, Reaper turns your around to face him, and you turn your face away from his to avert your gaze. The scent of his possessiveness was all too much to take. It was overpowering your judgment, and you knew that if you opened your eyes and stared into his red ones, you weren’t going to last.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” you spit out, still refusing to look directly at him. “I may be in heat, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll just let you take me.” You place your hands directly on his bare chest and try to push away, all while trying to ignore how firm he feels beneath your palms.

He laughs again as he bends down a bit to grab you by the back of your thighs and picks you up. You instinctively wrap your arms and legs around him, head buried in his neck as he begins to walk towards your bedroom. You can’t help but nibble on him as well as his scent drives you mad, before pulling away right when you arrive at the edge of your bed.

“You’re still struggling, _amor_ ,” he says as he lays you down on the mattress, and sits up to further spread your thighs. “Why fight me, when your body has already decided what it wants?” 

To further prove his point, he wastes no time in ripping off your panties and dragging a finger up your slit, collecting the slick that had long since been there before his arrival, and brought it up to your lips. You fought the urge to buck your hips further into his hand when he pulled away. 

Reaper then grabbed your face in his other hand and forced you to look at him as he placed a thumb on your mouth, signaling you to open. You had no choice but to obey and he inserted the slick-covered finger in between your lips, forcing you to taste your heat. 

You let out a sob as your body released more slick. A sudden wave of pleasure hit you and practically screamed for the knot of the alpha on top of you. Reaper slowly pulled his metal digit out your mouth, and you watched as he licked his lips at the strand of saliva that came with it. With tears rolling down your face you begged him to stop, “Please, not like this. I don’t want it to be like this when my body talks instead of me.”

Ignoring your pleas, Reaper proceeded to lean over and began his assault on your neck, biting and nipping at whatever skin he could as his hips ground into yours. The only thing separating the two of you were the fabric of his pants, currently soaked with your slick.

“I’m not going to stop leaving marks until I’m sure everyone in Overwatch knows that their precious healer belongs to me.”

You choked out another sob as you tried to feebly push him off of you again, begging for him to stop and that you weren’t ready to be bred. When he still refused, you tried a different tactic. 

“Reaper, please. I’m just a beta. I can’t-” you sucked air between your teeth as you felt his lips clamp around a nipple, “I can’t provide you with the pups you need, with the ones you deserve.”

You instinctively tangle your hands in his hair when you feel his tongue flick your nipple.

“Please, I can’t! I’m not ready to be claimed!”

He pulls away with a soft pop and moves back up to your face, just millimeters away from your mouth as his hand moves down between your bodies to begin unbuckling his pants.

“I don’t care if you’re not ready,” he mumbles against your lips, “You’re going to bare your throat to me. You’re going to take my knot. And you’re going to give me my pups.”

He finally kisses you as he kicks his pants off, his tongue swirling against yours, making you moan as your mind and body are both assaulted by the alpha. You instinctively spread your legs even further to accommodate his broad frame, and he hums in approval at your submissiveness.

Suddenly, you’re brought back down to earth when you feel his cock brush against your clit. You break the kiss as you begin to struggle underneath him. 

“Wait!” you cried out, and your hands are back on his chest as you start to push him away again. “I can’t. I can’t do this. I’m not ready.”

Reaper sat back up, pulling your hips upwards to align with the head of his cock. You looked up at him in fear as his eyes practically seemed to slow red and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He smirks down at you once more as he leans over and pushes himself into you to the hilt with one smooth thrust.

“I thought I told you,” he growled as your body clamped tightly around him, “I don’t care if you’re not ready.”

You grip the bed sheets and choke back a scream as you feel his cock tear through your sensitive walls. Stars cloud your vision at both the pain and fullness of him in your heat. You don’t even notice his thumb running across your lips when you gasp as he pulls all the way out only to slam back in even harder.

“That was such a cute gasp,” Reaper says as he continues drawing out his thrusts, savoring every little noise that escapes your mouth.

Tears slipped out as your body cried from both pleasure and pain. The slick that your beta body provided didn’t feel like it was nearly enough for an alpha of his size. But then again, you had to remember that Reaper wasn’t just a regular alpha. He was born to dominate and breed. Every fiber of his being had run rampant as soon as he had smelled your approaching heat. Your body was calling out to be bred, and he just so happened to be kind enough to do something about it.

Reaper paused for a bit to adjust your bodies and wrapped your legs around his waist. He then leaned over on his forearms, grunting as he thrust deeper inside your warmth. Tears continued spilling out as he stretched you further and you begged him to stop. That along with the feeling of your sex gripping his cock had him groaning loudly in your ear. He leaned in to kiss you once more, but you turned your head. 

This wasn’t right. On top of the fact that you didn’t want to be bred, this was The Reaper. The main enemy of Overwatch who took pleasure in killing your teammates. Hell, the main reason you took this job was to stop people like him. So why did you spare his life? Was it something primal when you smelled his rut the other day? Was it the same for him? Would he use you and then leave you swollen with his seed, leaving you to raise a litter of pups on your own?

“Bare your throat to me,” he growled into your ear. The deep tremors of his voice sending waves of pleasure coursing through your body.

You shook your head and looked at him before answering, “I can’t. I won’t.” Reaper growled again as his body began to release mist once more. You watched as a tendril made its way between your bodies, and began to brush up against the bundle of nerves between your legs. Your legs wrapped tighter around his waist as additional pleasure began to surge through your entire body. The begging of him to stop was cut off as your called out his name.

“Do it, _mi marrana_ ,” he commanded in the voice of the true alpha he was while returning to your bruised mouth. “Submit to me.”

You could no longer hold back the calling of your body and finally conceded to the alpha’s demands. Your eyes flutter shut as your hands drop from Reaper's chest to land next to your head, and you tilt your head back to expose your throat to his greedy mouth. The sign of your complete submission thrilled the creature on top of you, and he wasted no time claiming his prize.

“Finally,” he slowly groaned, licking you from chest to your jawline, only stopping to place his lips between your collarbone and neck. “You’re mine.”

You let out a sharp hiss as he bit down on the spot, only ceasing when he finally tasted your blood on his tongue. He pulled back to admire his latest mark on you, softly trailing his thumb over it as you began to moan underneath him once more. 

“Look at all these marks on you,” he says as he thrusts further into your heat. The wet sounds of your slick reverberating throughout the room. “Does it feel good?”

You don’t answer but instead are only able to gasp as the mist on your clit begins to vibrate against you. Reaper leans back down to continue leaving his marks and purrs at the sounds of the whimpers and whines that leave your throat.

Your heels dig into the small of his back, urging him to go faster. He instead slows down his speed and pulls away from his latest bite. You whine his name out as the mist also stops his ministrations on your clit. You were so close.

“On your stomach,” he demanded as he pulled away and out of you. Your pussy clenched around him, urging him to stay.

You shakily nod your head and do as you’re ordered, slowly turning onto your front. You felt your body silently chiding you for releasing him before you were able to cum and winced slightly at the soreness between your legs. 

Finally having turned all the way around, Reaper wasted no time pulling you to the edge of the bed. You leaned forward on your forearms and raised your hips in the air, presenting yourself to the alpha. He seemed pleased and landed a swift slap to your ass, chuckling at your whining beneath him. 

“So eager,” he said as he kneaded and spread your ass in his hands. You turned your head to watch him lower his own until it aligned with your mound.

“Reaper-”

“Gabriel,” he said before drawing a slow lick from your clit to asshole. You moaned into the pillow beneath you as you felt the mist settle on your clit again.

“Gabe-Gabriel, please,”

He growled once more in satisfaction before twirling his tongue against your entrance. Your body shuddered around him as you felt your orgasm approaching once more. His tongue entered you, and he groaned loudly at the taste of your heat, as the mist picked up where it left off.

It didn’t take long for you to come and he devoured the slick pouring out of your hole. The dark mist didn’t stop and that only made you come again and you cried out his name as he finally pulled away. You may have come twice but it wasn’t nearly enough, and it wasn’t what your body craved from him.

“Gabriel, I need-AH!” you started before you felt him bite down harshly on your right cheek. 

You turned to face him once more as he chuckled through his teeth, still embedded into your skin. He held on for a bit more, not letting go until he was satisfied that he had broken through the skin, before slowly kissing his way up your back until he reached your ear.

“I had to,” he said as he positioned his cock against your entrance yet again. “You look good enough to eat.”

His large hand wrapped around your throat as he pushed himself back into your warmth. You moaned as your body took him much easier this time and he squeezed your throat as he began to resume his previous pace.

“That’s right,” groaned Reaper into your ear. “Take me like the slut I know you are.”

You moaned his name as the pressure on your neck increased, and your oxygen began to run low. He kissed your cheek as your body clenched around him; silent praises were whispered against you as you began to buck back into him.

He kept the pressure on your throat, all the same, only giving you just enough air to stay conscious as he bucked harder against you, brushing over the spot you craved over and over again. 

“You’re going to give me so many pups, _cariño_ ,” he said as he began biting the back of your neck. You could only respond with moans and whimpers as your mouth hung open, the pleasure too much to take as you felt his knot begin to grow inside you, stretching you even further than before. 

Yes. This is what you wanted. 

“You’re going to be such a good _mami_ for us,” continued Reaper as his pace began to gradually slow, opting instead to grind his hips as he continued brushing the head of his cock against your cervix.

“Tell me that you want my knot,” he practically groaned out as he tightened his grip around your throat, and the feeling of your orgasm approached again.

“I-I want it,” you managed to say before all air was cut off.

He kept up his grinding as his knot fully grew and locked the two of you together. Only then did he finally cum deep inside you and, spots dancing across your vision before he finally released you. The sensation of being filled had you coming for the third time that night.

You collapse beneath him, and he fell with you, his weight almost smothering you as you felt his seed still spilling inside you, the thick liquid slowly seeping past his knot. You groaned beneath him as his warmth became too much for you. He then turned the two of you on your side, holding you tightly as his leg moved between yours to keep you spread.

The feeling of being stretched and full with his knot was almost too much to bear as you slowly came down from your high. With the intensity of your first wave of heat gone you could think more clearly now, and you managed to glance down your body and gasped at the bulge that had formed with his overflow of seed. 

With his face buried into the crook of your neck, he moved his arm down from your throat to rub it softly over your bulging belly. A tentacle of mist came up to push your hair behind your ear as his voice rumbled behind you.

“You took me so well, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel praised as he continued to stroke your stomach.

You shuddered as you realize your mistake. This couldn’t be happening. You couldn’t be lying in a bed in a mixture of your own slick and sweat with the biggest threat to Overwatch. This wasn’t possible. 

You tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill out when Gabriel began peppering kisses on your neck once more. You said nothing as you let him continue praising you between each kiss. You didn’t know if you were more disgusted at the way his cold lips felt on your warm skin, or at the fact that deep down inside you enjoyed the attention.

After some time, Gabriel’s knot finally shrank enough for him to pull out of you with a sickening wet noise that had you both moaning at the feeling of him leaving you. He grabbed you by your shoulder and turned you on to your back as he settled between your legs again. You opened your mouth to protest, but he hushed you as he pressed down gently only your belly. Grinning at the way his seed began to spill out of you.

Your body began to warm back up as the feeling of another wave of heat hit you, and your mind began to cloud with lust once more.

“Gabriel…” you softly moaned and slowly began to raise your hips for him.

His eyes moved up to yours, and he chuckled as he loomed over you, hovering right above your lips.

“Don’t worry, marrana. I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

**\------------------------------------**

When you finally woke, the first thing that you noticed was that you were no longer in your room. The second thing you noticed was an all too familiar weight, draped across your waist. You wriggle around a bit before you finally fall out of Gabriel's grasp and onto the floor with a small thud. You quickly move to stand back up and look at the sleeping Reaper still in the same position.

Quietly, you try to find the restroom to get your bearings and figure out your next move. After feeling around for a bit, you manage to open the door to the bathroom and turn on the light, and you almost scream at the sight in the mirror.

This wasn’t you. It couldn’t be. 

Your normal skin tone had been replaced with different shades of red, blue, and purples that littered every part of you. Gabriel's bite marks were still fresh, and you flinched when you touched them. You lean in closer and notice that even your lips were still swollen, dotted with small puncture wounds from his sharp teeth.

You’re so appalled at the way you look, that you don’t even notice Gabriel appearing behind you until he pulls you fast against his chest.

“Come back to bed, _mi amor_. It’s still too early,” Gabriel sleepily says while tightening his grip on you, and begins lazily kissing up and down your shoulders.

“What...What did you do to me?” you said as tears began to fall down your beaten face.

Gabriel growled before meeting your gaze in the mirror and answering, “I marked you. Every mark on there is mine, just like you. All mine.”

You say nothing as you let him pick you up and carry you back to his bed. He drops you back into your previous spot and crawls in next to you, pulling you into his chest.

“I don’t want to be here,” you sob out as the realization of what you said and did during your heat hits you full force. “Please. I-I’m just a beta. I can’t give you what you want.”

Gabriel lets out a heavy sigh as he places a cold kiss against your temple, “Then we’ll just keep trying until you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
